Inconfesable
by Become one with me
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima odia muchas cosas, pero particularmente, tener que despertarse a las 5 de la mañana.


Hola! al fin logré estrenar la cuenta... muchas gracias, neesan! Este es el primer fic que he escrito de esta pareja, y tambien es el primero que he subido a esta cuenta...¿por que? bueno, porque...es el primero que se interpuso en el camino del cursor de mi ratón XDDD espero que disfruteis de él tanto como yo escribiéndolo! Tambián pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas, mi word no esta demasiado bien, asi que disculpad las molestias si encontráis alguna! ^_^

ADVERTENCIAS  
este es un fanfic de temática yaoi, es decir, de relaciones homosexuales entre hombres. Si no te agrada este género, es mejor que dejes de leer en este instante, gracias.  
Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara y Durarara no me pertenecen.

Este fic esta dedicado a mi querido, querido Shizu-chan~~muchas gracias por todo, ya sabes todo lo que te debo, sin ti nada sería lo mismo~ .Gracias!

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima estaba hasta las narices de despertarse cada día a las cinco de la mañana, puntualmente, al escuchar su despertador. La alarma se le clavaba en la cabeza como un taladro, hasta que apagaba el aparato, aunque la mayor parte de las mañanas lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que lo aplastaba como una lata de refresco vacía, o lo lanzaba contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Por esta razón, Shizuo debía comprar despertadores continuamente.

-joder...-gruño, incorporándose en la cama, frotándose la dolorida cabeza, donde aun martilleaba la estridente alarma.- joder, joder, joder... maldita sea...Izaya, asquerosa cucaracha, tu despertador ha sonado ya! ¡Vete a trabajar, piojo!

Rechino los dientes, golpeo el colchón con el puño cerrado, se dio la vuelta de mal humor, y ahí estaba él, durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Izaya-kun...-gruñó, apretando las mandíbulas, una contra la otra, con tal fuerza que podría habérselas desencajado a sí mismo.

Izaya Orihara se removió trémulamente bajo las mantas, y Shizuo le contemplo con el ceño fruncido. Como siempre, él estaba enroscado sobre si mismo, con los brazos y las piernas plegados contra su pecho, como si de aquella forma pudiese refugiarse en sí, protegerse con su propio cuerpo de los golpes, la tristeza, la soledad autoinfligida y el dolor. En su mejilla había comenzado a aparecer una sombra amoratada, delineando los surcos aun ensangrentados de los dientes del rubio sobre su piel.

Shizuo apartó la mirada, chasqueando la lengua, molesto, mientras sus mandíbulas se aflojaban. Buscó a tientas su paquete de tabaco sobre la mesita de noche, con el resplandor anaranjado que se filtraba a través de la ventaba abierta, proveniente de la farola de en frente. Sacó un cigarrillo, poniéndolo entre sus labios, y prendiéndolo con uno de los muchos encendedores que guardaba en el primer cajón. Respiró hondo, inhalando aquel insalubre tabaco hasta el fondo de sus ennegrecidos pulmones, exhalando una bocanada de humo espeso.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Izaya. A Shizuo le gustaba especialmente verle dormir. Cuando descansaba de aquella forma no abría su enorme bocaza para decir estupideces, ni tampoco tenía que escuchar su fastidioso tono de voz. Tampoco sonreía de aquella manera que le hacía perder completamente los nervios y volverse tan violento. Le gustaba ver a Izaya, tendido junto a él, dormir tan apaciblemente, con su rostro, siempre burlón, tan tranquilo y reposado, que le daba realmente el aspecto de ser un chico de 23 años corriente. Durmiendo, parecía tan tierno y frágil, enroscado sobre sí mismo, como si temiera ser apaleado en cualquier momento, pero sereno, y lleno de paz. Sus manos, tan pequeñas y de dedos tan largos, parecían pequeños esqueletos, que emergían de cuando en cuando sobre las almohadas o entre las sabanas, con cada pequeño movimiento suyo. A veces, durante la noche, había notado aquellas mismas manos aferrar su camisa del pijama, empujándole irremediablemente hacia él. Aquellas manos, que siempre permanecían frías, no importaba cuan cálido fuese el ambiente, y que Shizuo podía tomar allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación, si le apetecía, pues Izaya tenía el sueño tan pesado que nunca se daría cuenta. En ocasiones, cuando le asaltaba el insomnio, a Shizuo le gustaba abrazar a Izaya, mientras este dormía profundamente, puesto que la sensación de aquel pequeño y menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos era increíblemente cálida y placentera. Claro que, si le preguntaban, Shizuo se apresuraría a contestar algo como que prefería estrangular a Izaya mientras dormía. Odiaría tener que escuchar su insidiosa cháchara mientras lo asesinaba, y la mirada de aquellos ojos atravesándole, como si pudiesen leer en lo más profundo de su alma. De cualquier manera, si algún día lo mataba, seria mientras dormía. Bien pensado...Si golpease a Izaya lo suficiente, podría dejarlo en coma. Además, conociendo lo dura que era su cabeza, tendría que ser muy rudo con él, y sería un coma profundo. Tal vez ahí estaría su solución. Serian la pareja perfecta. Izaya nunca mas haría nada que lo molestase o acabase con sus frágiles nervios, y Shizuo podría dedicarse pacíficamente a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, sin más problemas ni complicaciones. Si solo Izaya se supiese comportar como una persona corriente... Volvió a chasquear la lengua, incómodo y enojado. Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya... ¡todo era culpa suya!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, durante un segundo, y su mirada se alojó sobre el moreno, dejando escapar una nueva bocanada de humo. Sus manos, siempre cálidas, muy cálidas, y llenas de cortes y arañazos de todas aquellas acciones violentas llevadas a cabo a lo largo de los días, acariciaron su cadavérica y herida mejilla. También era culpa de Izaya si, al fin y al cabo, le acababa golpeando siempre de aquella forma.

-¿...hum? ¿Shi...Shizu-chan?- murmuro en voz baja Izaya, abriendo lentamente los ojos, removiéndose un poco contrariado y somnoliento. Vaya, así que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el lecho de Shizu-chan, y eso que él se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo después de la intensa sesión de violencia y sexo de la noche anterior. Y la anterior. Y también la anterior a esa. Estúpido Shizu-chan, era siempre demasiado fogoso, le robaba toda la energía.- ¿ya tan pronto quieres tener sexo de nuevo, de tan buena mañana? está bien... - bostezó- soy increíble por la mañana.

- ¡c-cállate, insecto!- Grito azorado Shizuo, golpeándole con la almohada, Haciendo que Izaya estallase en carcajadas y le señalase burlonamente.

-Cada vez pierdes los nervios mas fácilmente, Shizu-chan, eres tan divertido...tan lindo...- Dijo el informante, pellizcándole en la mejilla.

-cállate, cállate, cállat...- Shizuo se quedo estático, observando el esbelto brazo de Izaya, agarrándole con fuerza por la muñeca.- !¿Que es esto?- exclamo, escupiendo cada silaba lleno de irritación, señalando su extremidad.

Izaya se volvió a reír de su cara, congestionada por la ira.

- ¿el qué? - siguió la línea de la mirada que Shizuo le marcaba.-ah... ya veo... -carcajada- oh, ¿acaso pensabas que tus golpes me dejaban indemne? ¿que nunca sufría horribles heridas, mas tarde feas cicatrices, y moretones? oh, que tierno, Shizu-chan, tan puro e inocente...- se burlo Izaya, al ver que el rubio había descubierto su brazo, parcialmente herido, en el transcurso de la acalorada y ardiente noche.- ... o tan tonto, ju, ju, ju...

Desperezándose, Izaya se incorporó en la cama, brotando entre las sabanas. su piel, siempre de un pálido y frio casi cadavéricos, tenía un tinte rosado, gracias a la luz de las farolas, y estaba completamente tapizada de arriba abajo de moretones recientes, negruzcos, violetas y verdosos, restos de sangre seca, arañazos, mordiscos, y su cuello estaba repleto de marcas, salvajes y muy señaladas. Ante aquella visión, automáticamente, Shizuo soltó su agarre, apartando la mirada para ocultar el rastro del fugaz gesto de preocupación que había cruzado su rostro, casi imperceptiblemente. Sus cálidas manos... sus manos llenas de cicatrices, habían provocado todo aquello.

-¿tienes miedo, Shizu-chan? ¿Tal vez remordimiento? ¿Crees que eres un monstruo? realmente parece muy doloroso, ¿verdad? - inquirió Izaya, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Algún día realmente podría matarte

-Tal vez, es posible. Probablemente entre en mis planes el que me mates y después te dispares un tiro en la cabeza, acosado por la culpa de haber matado a un ser humano.. La gente como tú no está preparada para cometer el crimen perfecto, exento de cualquier cargo, Shizu-chan, eres demasiado honesto y piadoso. Sinceramente, sí he contemplado la posibilidad de mi muerte como una forma más de destruirte...

-Deja de decir idioteces, parásito - Dijo malhumorado Shizuo, rechinando sus dientes. Sabia que a menudo Izaya solo jugaba con él, y, de cuando él cuando le gustaba seguirle la apuesta, para aventurarse un poco más y solo estar un poco más cerca y...

Volvió a chasquear la lengua.

Y aplastarle. ¡Solo eso!

-...o tal vez esta es solo la forma que tenemos de amarnos, ¿tu qué opinas, Shizu-chan?

-¿amor? ¡Aquí no hay amor, idiota! eso...esto es solo sexo. ¡Y nada más! - chillo Shizuo, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor acalorado. Echo la mano hacia atrás buscando a tientas, y agarrando su lamparilla, sobre la mesita de noche.

-pues... ¡entonces me encanta el sexo!- clamó Izaya, riendo alegremente. En algún punto, su navaja apareció abierta entre sus manos, produciéndole un corte tan rápido y superficial en la mejilla a Shizuo, que este no fue capaz de captar el movimiento- te amo, Shizu-chan~~

La cara del hombre pasó de un pálido mortuorio a un poco saludable morado, y un enfermizo verde, hasta acabar teñido de un rojo encendido, lleno de cólera.

-Izaya-kun...- mascullo guturalmente Shizuo, apretando en su mano la lámpara hasta que la porcelana de su base comenzó a agrietarse, y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Perdiendo completamente su autocontrol, la lanzó contra la cabeza de Izaya, que la esquivó milimétricamente, al pasar esta rozando su cabellera, cayendo contra el colchón. Al ver como sorteaba el impacto, el rubio gruñó furioso, ante el estallido de la lámpara contra la pared de la habitación, y tomó en volandas el cuerpo de Izaya, entre sus brazos, arrojándole fuera de la cama. - ¡vete al trabajo de una maldita vez, gusano, o no dejaré ni la memoria de ti!

Dicho lo cual, se dio la vuelta y volvió a tumbarse, con toda la intención de seguir durmiendo. "te amo, Shizu-chan. Te amo... te amo... te amo..." Su molesta y ,como siempre, inoportuna confesión se propagaba por su cabeza a toda velocidad, enfureciéndole , y dejándole sin palabras, un día más. Apretó los labios contra la almohada. "también te amo, Izaya, imbécil. ¿No te das cuenta?" quiso decir, pero aquellas inconfesables palabras nunca serian pronunciadas en voz alta por los labios de Shizuo Heiwajima, quien, como cada día, las remplazaba por un grotesco "te odio" gruñido y amortiguado.

Como cada día, tirado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, herido, y rodeado de los cristales rotos de la lamparilla de noche, Izaya Orihara prorrumpió en carcajadas.


End file.
